leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Asman
| Place of birth = Thousand Oaks, California, USA | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Camera Operator }} William L. Asman , mostly credited as Bill Asman, is a camera operator and cinematographer who worked as "A" and "B" Camera operator on , , and . He is the brother of supervising sound editor Bub Asman and sound re-recording mixer John Asman as well as stepfather of actor Tom Gianelli. Among Asman's earlier credits as director of photography for director William Girdler are the horror film Asylum of Satan (1972), the horror film Three on a Meathook (1973), the thriller The Zebra Killer (1974), the horror film Abby (1974, starring William Marshall), the crime drama Sheba, Baby (1975), and the horror film Grizzly (1976, starring Andrew Prine, stunts by George P. Wilbur, and stunt coordination by John Moio). As camera operator, Asman worked on the horror film The Manitou (1978, with Michael Ansara, Felix Silla, and Joe Gieb), the comedy Gorp (1980, with David Huddleston and Lou Wagner), the western The Mountain Men (1980, with Brian Keith, Stephen Macht, John Glover, Seymour Cassel, and William Lucking), the action film The Stunt Man (1980, with Adam Roarke, George D. Wallace, and James Avery), the action film The Octagon (1980), the short family film Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland (1981), the drama Whose Life Is It Anyway? (1981, with Jeffrey Combs), the horror comedy Pandemonium (1982, with John Paragon and Jim Boeke), the science fiction thriller Brainstorm (1983, directed by Douglas Trumbull and with Louise Fletcher), the comedy Lovelines (1984), the comedy Loverboy (1989, with Robert Picardo and Kirstie Alley), the sequel Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990, with John Glover, Robert Picardo, Zach Galligan, Dick Miller, Keye Luke, Leslie Neale, Ron Fassler, Time Winters, Kenneth Tobey, Jerry Goldsmith, Kirk R. Thatcher, and Frank Welker), the comic adaptation The Rocketeer (1991, starring William O. Campbell), the comedy sequel Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992), the horror comedy Matinee (1993), and the action thriller Speed (1994). He also worked as camera operator on the television series Hart to Hart (1983-1984), Melrose Place (1993-1994) and its spin-off Models Inc. (1994-1995, starring Robert Beltran), and 7th Heaven (1998-2007, starring Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks). On the latter two series he also worked occasionally as director of photography. Most recently, Asman worked on the drama series The Secret Life of the American Teenager, co-starring Steve Schirripa. First as camera operator between 2008 and 2010 and then as director of photography between 2011 and 2013. Star Trek credits * ** - "A" Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - "A" Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - "B" Camera Operator (uncredited) * ("A" and "B" Camera Operator 1993-1999) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator ** - Camera Operator * - (2nd Unit "A" Camera Operator and "B" Camera Operator 2000-2001) ** - Camera Operator: Video Camera (uncredited) ** - Camera Operator: Video Camera (uncredited) External link * Category:Camera and electrical department